Finding Things In Common
by whyamihererightnow
Summary: Arizona Robbins moves to Miami and finds out real quickly the kids are very mean. What happens when her family goes to church with her aunt and she meets a girl who could change her life forever? *POSSIBLE TRIGGERS FOR SELF HARM*
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is a sample chapter to see if people would actually read this story. It will have Callie's P.O.V. if I continue. Some things are from personal experience and some are not. Leave reviews or contact me on Tumblr (perfectpoundcaking) if you would read more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Grey's related stuff I just like to make stories, okay! All characters belong to Shonda and the Grey's makers.

* * *

She couldn't remember when the first time she cut herself was but she remembered what happened that day. She remembers being alone; her brother at a friends and her parents at dinner. She remembers trying to find something; anything to make the pain go away.

Arizona's P.O.V.

Sadness. Loneliness. Anger. I felt all those things. I looked in every cupboard and drawer for something, anything to take all the feelings away. "Falling" down the stairs and "accidently" burning myself on the stove just doesn't work anymore. I walked in the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair, curly and blonde was messily thrown in a ponytail. I had mascara running down my face. And I could still feel tears welling up in my eyes, then proceeding to roll down my cheeks. My eyes red and puffy from squeezing them shut so tight. I looked around taking in the surroundings of my first floor bathroom. The walls painted a cream color, the tan rug next to the tub and the shower curtain covered in brown and teal designs. I pushed the curtain aside and took my hair out of its elastic and started the shower. Then my eyes fell on my purple razor next to my mother's pink one. I picked it up and looked at the blades. They were thin and slightly dull from its usage. I knew we kept new ones in the bathroom closet, so I walked over and bent down to reach the third drawer. Opening it I took a violet one and studied it. I asked myself how I could break it to get the blades out. The razor was disposable.. meaning cheap, soft plastic. I walked into my father's study and grabbed the scissors he keeps in the top drawer of his desk. I walked back into the bathroom and took the trash from its corner and leaned over it. I cut the top in half then the sides and bottom. The blades came out fairly easy. There were two, both never been used, sharp as possible. I knew they weren't sterile so I put some rubbing alcohol on them. I pulled my pajama pants down my legs and ran my hands over my thighs. I was mentally measuring where my shortest shorts would cover. When I found the perfect place to mark my skin. I lowered the blade to my thigh. I didn't push too hard, not knowing just how easily the razor cut. I made a cut about half the size of my pinky. I felt new feelings. Adrenaline, control, relief. I don't know why I felt these things but it felt sort of... good. I marked my skin three more times before wiping the blood that gathered there. After I stopped is when I felt the physical pain of having cuts marking my flesh. I don't know why I panicked, but I did. I quickly applied antibiotic ointment and a bandage from my mother's "I used to be a nurse" first aid kit. The sound of my shower running brought me out of my panic. I took off all my clothes and threw them on the floor to be picked up later. Stepping into the warm spray immediately relaxed my muscles. I took the washcloth off the faucet and wet it. I wiped and rubbed all the makeup on my face off, and washed my hair and body. As I turned off the water I heard the front door close then my father.

"Zona, are you up?"

Then my mother, "Shh Daniel. She's probably sleeping... or trying to."

I wrapped a towel around my body and one around my hair. I exited the bathroom and made my way into the living room. "I'm not sleeping. Just a late night shower to relax before bed."

My mother sat down on the couch next to my father as I sat on the armchair across the table. "Sounds nice. So how was your night?"

"It was good. I watched a few movies, and did my laundry. Then I took a shower."

My parents looked at each other the same way they do every weekend. My mother finally spoke. "Arizona, we want to ask you something." I nodded for her to continue. "We've been in Miami for a little over a year and Tim brings his friends over all the time... You haven't brought anybody here except your cousin, and we haven't even seen her in a while-"

"What your mother is trying to ask is are you making friends? When you talk about school it's always about your classes. Nothing more."

I wanted to tell them everything. Like how Teddy was supposed to be there for me like she said she would but her friends for some unknown reason disliked me and urged her not to hang out with me often. Or how the people at school were just plain mean. (I have been out to my family for a while and I don't like hiding who I am so everybody knows.) Even though there's other gay people at school everybody decides to pick on me for it. (They make fun of me for the stupidest things like my grades. (It's not my fault I'm smart and I use that to my advantage.) They laugh at me because I like to read and write. And how I hurt myself to get rid of the horrible feelings of all of it. But I didn't. "Yeah. I just, you know how much I'm focused on my school work. I just need to focus on that for a while since some things they've learned and I haven't and vise versa. That's- uh- that's all." I looked both my parents in the eye to ensure I was fine.

My father nodded and my mother got up and hugged me, "Okay honey, we just wanted to make sure you were okay. We're going to bed and I suggest you do too. It's late and we have a long day ahead of us. Goodnight, we love you." Her and my father got up and went to bed.

"I love you too. Goodnight." I sat there for another minute and sighed.

_Nothing about this night is good._


	2. Author's Note

Okay, so I have decided I will update this story as much as I can as quickly as I can. Seeing as though I only have a week and a half left of school update should be close to every day to every other day. Next update will either be tomorrow afternoon or Friday afternoon...

Thank you for your wonderful reviews :)

-Ashley


	3. Chapter 2

Callie's P.O.V.

"Calliope!" my mother called up the stairs. "Come down for breakfast!"

I groaned as I climbed out of bed, careful of straining my upper body. My ribs hurt more than anything, that's what a few cracked ribs and bruises will do to you. I took five minutes to wake up and getting my brain working right, and my mother comes barging in my room.

"Calliope. I called up to you five mintues ago, do you need any help getting dressed or getting down the stairs?" she asked standing in my door way with her hands on her hips.

"No, Mami I'm fine. Just need to wake up a bit more before I start my day."

"Alright. Would you like me to send Maria up with your meds?"

Of course my mother would have our _maid_ bring my meds up. She couldn't be bothered to do it herself. It's not until after I do what I do to cope with my physical and emotional pain, do I regret it.

"Could you please? I feel more sore than I usually do today."

"Of course. Be ready for church at nine o'clock. It's about seven-thirtyish now."

"I'll be down in a bit."

My mother closed my door and as soon as I heard her going down the stairs, I stood up and went into my bathroom and started the shower. I was just about done with my shower when I heard a knock on the door. I told whoever it was to come in.

"Hey Callie, I have your pain medicine and a glass of water." Maria, our maid told me.

"Thanks Maria. Can you set them down by the sink for when I get out."

"No problemo. Do you need anything else?"

I actually did. I needed help getting dressed. Help with my hair and probably my makeup too. God only knows how I managed to take a shower.

"Um, do you think you could help me get ready? I would do it myself but my pain level is at a seven."

"Sure I can help! Take your meds first. Here's a towel."

I took the towel she held out for me and turned off the water. I wrapped the towel around my body and gently rung out my hair. I pulled back the curtain and Maria held out the water and three pills I take every day.

"What do you want to wear today? Oh! I know, you should wear those black dress pants and the black and white blouse you bought a few weeks ago."

"Yeah! That's pretty easy to get on, but what shoes? I need color somewhere..."

"Black heels. But in your condition I would wear black flats and leave your hair curly. Make up should be kinda light with red lips." She gathered my outfit of the day, and I grab a black lacey bra and the matching black thong out of my drawer.

"Sheesh! A thong to church? For some reason I find that hysterical." She laughs.

"I rather not have underwear lines and honestly I don't care how unholy it is or whatever."

"Alrighty, Sexy Mama. Let's get you ready. Today's going to be a great day. I can feel it." She smiles at me.

Maybe great for you. Probably not so great for me.

Today will probably consist of girls from my school judging me and causing me in the near future "falling" again. No matter how much I hate the physical pain after, during isn't too bad.

_Here's to a great-ish day._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona's P.O.V.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh. Sunday mornings are awful. I just want to go back to sleep. My father is used to getting up super early from the marines, makes sure me and my brother are up bright and early every morning. So, that's why my alarm clock is going off at seven o'clock right now. Today my mother's sister is coming to our house to help my mother redecorate the living room, but before that we have to go to church. We don't go to church... like ever. My family isn't very religious but my aunt is. So, today we have to go to church. I get out of my bed and neatly make it. Grabbing an elastic off my bureau and gather my hair in a high pony tail before making my way downstairs. When I enter the kitchen I see my mother standing by the coffee maker and my father sitting at the island in the center of the kitchen, reading the paper. I pull out a seat next to him and lay my head down on my arms.

"Arizona, your aunt will be here around eight-thirty, then we are leaving. I want you to get ready then we can eat breakfast." My father says to me without taking his eyes off his newspaper.

"Yes, sir." I get up and make my way back to my room.

I opened my closet door and searched for an outfit appropriate for church, but also one I'll look good in. I decided on a pair of dark wash jeans, a brown belt, and my knee high brown boots. Now what shirt? I spot my purple quarter length sleeve v-neck shirt. It's one of my favorite shirts, the dark purple makes my eyes look nice and the v-neck shows off the perfect amount of cleavage without being too revealing. I strip out of all my pajamas and grab a new pair of underwear and a bra out of my drawer. I slip my underwear up my legs and fasten the clasp on my bra. Putting my outfit on, I grab a pair of socks out of my sock drawer and pick up my brown boots. I take the short walk to the second floor bathroom. My hair is in its usual curly state, I run my fingers through it getting out all the knots and tangles. I do my makeup routine, which consists of: little to no eyeshadow, mascara, a little blush, and some lip gloss. I sit on the toilet and put on my socks and boots, then I head down stairs. As I make my way into the kitchen I smell the delicious aroma of bacon, toast, and eggs. I pull out a chair at the island and my mom places a plate of food in front of me. I look at the thime on the stove, seven-twenty. I got ready in a matter of twenty minutes and I still have about an hour before my aunt Susan gets here.

"Zona, Tim called and asked if you wanted to ride with him to church, so you don't get stuck in the car with your aunt." My mother tells me while pouring a cup of orange juice for me.

"Getting stuck in a car with Susan would be horrible. Since coming out to my familymy aunt has been more cold towards me. She told my parents I was going to rot in hell for my unholy sins. My parents love me for who I am. No Jesus praising woman is going to change that.

"I'll call him and tell him to pick me up then."

After finishing my breakfast I called my brother and he said he was on his way. He pulled up just as my aunt did. We all said our hellos then me and my brother piled in his truck and headed to church before our parents and aunt. My only friend is my brother. As sad as that sounds, it's true. He doesn't know that though. Him only being a year and a half older than me made us quite close growing up. Almost half way there my brother speaks up.

"So, Zona! Any girls in school that tickle your fancy?" He winked at me and smiled and a dimple popped on his right cheek.

That was something we got from our mother other than our blonde hair; our dimples. He only has one on his right cheek. But I have two on both cheeks.

"No, Not really." I lied. There totally is. But he doesn't know that yet.

"There totally is!" He said with excitement. "Tell me who she is! Maybe I've seen her at school!"

"You probably have." I grin knowing the anticipation is killing him.

We pull up to the church about 20 minutes before mass starts so we hopped in the bed of his Chevy pickup and wait.

"Okay, now you have to tell me who she is."

"Well..." Then I see her getting out of a car with what I assume to be her sister, mother, and father. I look her up and down, admiring her tight pants and her blouse that shows off a good amount of cleavage. The I see my brother's hand waving in my face.

"What the heck are you staring- Oh my God. Callie Torres? That's who you like?"

"Um... Maybe." I look down at my feet and start picking invisible lint off my pants.

"Little sis, I think you should go for it. Well, not here 'cause I think Aunt Susan would have a conniption and people would shun you to the firey pits of Hell. But, at school tomorrow. Definitely."

"Timothy, she is like one of the most popular girls at school. I can't just walk up to her and be like I think you're beautiful, go on a date with me." I say, my eyes wide.

"Sure you can Arizona! Just be yourself. Everybody likes you, just be yourself."

"Arizona! Tim! Time to go in!" We hear my mother call from a few parking spaces down from us.

I turn to climb out of the back and see Callie looking at me. Oh God, why is she looking at me? Then her father put his hand on her shoulder catching her attention and they walked in together. My family all walked in to the building in a group. My mother, father, and aunt found a group of three seats in an aisle but there weren't enough for me or Tim. We looked around and the only two seats that were together were next to Callie and her family. I hesitated to sit down but Tim nudged me in the back with his arm and I began to move. She looked up at me and smiled. I think my heart skipped a beat, she has this beautiful mega watt smile. Dear Lord Jesus, please let me make it through this mass.

_Don't make a fool of yourself Robbins._


	4. Chapter 3

Callie's P.O.V.

I don't know how my parents sit here like this. I am so bored! I feel like it's the same thing every Sunday. I know all this stuff, I have read the Bible cover to cover at least three times. (My father grew up Catholic, as did my mother... Therefore me and my sister did too.) My pain medication makes me so drowsy, I could fall asleep right now. But then a certain blonde stood next to me and was about to sit down. Arizona Robbins. I couldn't help but smile at her. I'm pretty sure my mom saw the look on my face as Arizona sat down next to me because, she cleared her throat and gave me a stern look. I haven't seen Arizona here before but she was here now and my heart's in overdrive. I couldn't get her out of my head. She is in two of my classes at school, so I know her name and I know she taps her pencil on her notebook everytime the teacher's talking. I get shaken out of my thoughts when I hear her tell her brother she is going to the bathroom. Before I know it I'm telling my mother I'm getting coffee from the lobby and going to the restroom. She's too focused on what's happening in front of her so she gives a weak nod. I stand up and excuse myself past Arizona's brother. He smiles and winks at me. I head to the bathroom and open the door and see Arizona standing there, hands on either side of the sink staring at her reflection in the mirror. I think I startled her because she jumped and turned around quickly. "Hey."

I smiled at her and made my way over to the sink. "Hi."

"I don't know how you do it..." she says with a look of unbelief.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"The church thing. I've been in there for 30 minutes and I just can't grasp anything." she chuckles.

"Oh, I know. You get used to it when you've been going as long as my family has." I lean against the counter of the sink.

"My family is here because my Aunt Susan. She comes every Sunday and today she's helping my mom redecorate something in our house. And she insisted we go to church. She doesn't like me very much, she loves my brother to bits though. She is always nice to him, but not so much to me... I'm pretty sure she hasn't said three words to me since she got to my house and-"

"Why?" I ask her with a smile on my face.

"Why?" she looks at me confused.

"Why doesn't your aunt like you?"

Realization came over her face, "Oh gosh. I'm sorry I ramble when I'm nervous, or anxious, or yeah..."

"You never answered my question. Why doesn't your aunt like you?"

"Oh! It's, uh- because I'm gay. She's the religious family member that doesn't accept you."

"Ha! I know what you mean." I took a moment to look her over. She has beautiful blonde hair, and eyes as deep as the sea. And-

"How so?" She looks at me with conviction.

My eyes drop down to her lips. "I- uh, you're really beautiful."

Arizona's P.O.V.

"I- uh, you're really beautiful." She took a few tentative steps towards me. I was shocked to say the least. I didn't expect any of this; her following me, telling me I'm beautiful.. not of it was expected! So I looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. Then I noticed us getting closer, our faces inches apart.

I let out a shaky breath, "Th- Thank you-"

She cut me off with a kiss. All I could feel were her lips on mine and her hands on my hips. My hands flew up into her raven and her tongue swept over my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter.

_Permission granted._

Her lips are so soft and squishy. That's a weird way to describe lips; squishy. I don't know, I guess they were just so kissable. It all felt so right, like nothing mattered but us. Everything felt so right in that moment, I felt happy, wanted, desirable. I deepened the kiss, and our tongues battled for dominance. I felt her hands slide up and down my sides.

_Oh my god. This is really happening. I am kissing Callie Torres! The girl I have been crushing on for months, has her tongue in my mouth... Did I die and go to heaven?_

We break apart when air becomes needed. I look at her and giggle. She looks at me with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"I- You have lipstick smudged around your mouth." Her eyes widened and she turned to the mirror and laughs. I turn around yanking a paper towel from the dispenser. I turn the warm water on and wet the towel, I held her cheek as I wiped the lipstick off her face. When it was all off I threw the paper towel in the trash. As I went to turnaround she spun me and crashed our lips together again. Then I hear clicking of heels and I break the kiss, and step back a bit. The door opens and in walks my aunt and mother. Susan doesn't notice us standing there, but my mother does. She smiles and gestures for us to follow her out the door after yelling over her shoulder to my aunt, "I'm gonna go find Arizona..."

Why did they have to interrupt such a good moment? We go sit in the lobby on the armchairs and couches. We notice people flooding out of the other room, Callie's parents see us sitting and head towards us with her sister in tow.

Her father is the first to talk. "Calliope, there you are!"

"Here I am. I went to get coffee and go to the bathroom, but then I saw Arizona and decided to... uh, catch up."

My mother nudged my shoulder subtly, winking at me causing me to blush. Oh my god. Does she know what we were doing? Holy crap, what if she does?

"Well, are you going to introduce us to her Callie or are we just going to stand here all day?" Her sister says with a cocky attitude.

"Oh, right! This is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, these are my parents Carlos and Lucia Torres. And that's my sister Aria." She smiles at me.

"It's nice to meet you." I smile my best dimpled smile.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a group of girls who go to school with us whispering and laughing. Looking at us, judging us. I look at Callie and see she noticed it too. Her smile faltered and she's become fidgety.

"It's nice to meet you too Arizona. Is this your mother?" Mrs. Torres asks.

"Oh! Yes, this is my mother Barbara Robbins." My mother shakes Mr. and Mrs. Torres' hands and says a simple "hi".

All of a sudden I feel arms wrap around my neck and a chin on top of my head. Tim gives me a playful squeeze. "Zona, you're not gonna forget about me are you?"

I remove his arms and he sits on the arm of the couch next to me. "This is my brother Timothy. Tim, these are Mr. and Mrs. Torres and Callie's sister Aria. Callie this is my brother Tim. Tim, this is Callie."

"You guys look so much alike, are you twins?" Aria asks

"No we aren't I'm a year and a half older than her." Tim says as he stands up when he sees our father approaching.

"Dad, this is Callie. Callie my Dad, Colonel Daniel Robbins. Dad, these are Callie's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Torres and that's her sister Aria."

"Sweety breathe." My mother whispers soft enough I can only hear her.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mr. Torres smiles. "Calliope, we are going head out, are you coming with us or is Addison picking you up?"

Callie looks at me and I give her a small nod letting her know she'll have a ride home.

"Addison should be here soon."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you all." Mrs. Torres says. And they walk out the doors of the church.

My aunt comes up to us and sits down next to my mother, I stand up and turn to Tim. "Do you wanna go wait for Addison with us in the parking lot? Then go to the diner?" I raise my eyebrow so he gets the message.

He stands up quickly and gives our mother a peck on the cheek. "Sure! Okay, bye Mom, Dad, Aunt Susan."

Callie follows us to Tim's truck and hops in after me. Tim starts the engine then pulls out of the lot. Callie whispers in my ear, "Where are we going?"

I look at her and grin, "We are going to our special place."

"Where's that?"

"It's a spot we found when we moved here. We go there sometimes when we just want to relax and get away."

"Sounds... fun."

"It will be because you're gonna be there." I wink at her.

Her eyes go wide and she looks at Tim. Sensing her distress I lean in and whisper in her ear, "He's fine with everything, if we don't want him to he won't tell a soul. Not even his goldfish." Then I give her a peck on the lips and she giggles.

We pull into the clearing and jump in the bed of the truck. Callie wraps her arms around my waist and places her head on my shoulder.

_Today's gonna be a good day._


End file.
